Mcraft
by ChateuLosElForests
Summary: Jon find a game in SLOWA: Mcraft! He are play it with frends, but are a surprise in store for heros?
1. Chapter 1: The Disc

Mcraft ~ An Adventure !

Chapter 1: The Disc

One was a very find day today in land of shade and wind or SOWAL for shotr. One day jon egg bert was walking on swoal and find a disc lable: 'mcraft'. Mcraft think jon, for sound to sburb. 'I play subrb' say jon, who play sburb with frends like his sitser jade and frend dayve, and aslo frend roes laloned.

Jon was think, 'who I play mcraft with' and he thought to play with evryone. He play with frends I say earlier, and also frend carcat and also grlfrend vriska sekret. And aslo, he thot, frends that r fairy god trols can play! Like kayana and terezi and well carcat was alredy play.

So he brot evryune together for all gud frends, and got redy to play mcraft. Rose go to her house to be jon's sever player. Jon start up the game. He see a litle bar at botom of the scren. "that is yur enventry" say rose alaloned.

WHAT IS HAPPEN NEXT?

To be continuedd


	2. Chapter 2: Punching trees

Mcraft

Chapter 2: Punching trees

Jon egg bert asked Rose what to do, y she say 'punch a tre.. so jon punched a tree outside. the tree fall over. 'nooooo' say treeroots :)

Jonh pick up woden blokz. three wud ' say jon, y pick up the wood. but, it not go into hand! it go to enventre.

'Huh' say Jon, for would waz in evnetren. 'press 1 or scroolll the mice whel' say rose . Johnhn say as told and be holidin the wuld. 'miracles' say gamzee.

what are you do here! say dave stredir, who watch jon. 'hOnK' say gamzy mekra and run away to rapough with tavrose. BUT TAV ROEZ IS DEAD. back in jon, he turn the wud into woden planks. 3x4-== 12, so 12 woden planks! was number Services (C) Calcuquick ~ Free Online Calculatorjonh ask rosr whahe do neyxt.

'You cahn make... the Cranting Table' say sher, who look, at onlinw ealkthrus by Andrew Notchee. h3h3h# so anyway, meanwhile gamzee couldnt find tavros! vriska wakled to him and WITHa flick of her hair and a bold step say, 'that because...

HE'S DAED.'

'Noooooooo.'m scream gamzy mkran

To be contined


	3. Chapter 3: the name of a carcat

Mcraft

Chapter 3 – the name of a carcat

meanwhile, caracat was to be sitting in his house when his lusus Cradbad was to say "carat, you have to live up to mutantblood sufferer name. You must be a revolushun. ' was to the say Cradbadf. Carcat new that he was to be a revolushun, to make the bl00ds be moar are diffrant, go backways.

But carcat did no want to do that, carcat want to go live with Jade Humen in very nice town, was to be savior of town was nice, and defend town with wepons.

Him would SUFFAR, the consequences of some dull sticks and leaves

Those who would try to stop

But anyways, back in Mcraft land, Roes was to say to Jonh the verry impotate thing was to say - "u have to build a hosue, " fore "monsters are come at nihgt." Jonh was flarping out and having amental brea-kdown over WHY BETY MAKE MUCH GUSHERS, WHAY EVEN DO WITH BAKIN!G!1for brain was exploding with a boom, was to hapen. But roes didnt care and daev didnt care neither becuz they new he wuld be alright in the end, for always come back. And not exploed.

Back with vriksa sekret, and... gamzy.

"vriksa, why you flip hair and step forward to tell me.,,, travros is

DAED?" was say the gamzy.

"becuz... I am to kill him, for a dumb wrrrrriglerere!" say vriska, take another step forward and hair flip.

"not again, you fiend! I... I feel so much hate" said gamzy very crazily and honkily for, he wanted a pie. And fayog.

"are you to say... YOU FEEL HATE FOR ME?" say vriska, for not know that gamzy had such calignous feelings.

"yes vrisky" say gamzy for his hate was hotter than the center of the sunday

"AnD then john played the 52-pick-up:

To be contined!


	4. Chapter 4: THE THING THAT IS THE HAPEN

MCRAFT

CHAPTER FOUR: THE THING THAT IS THE HAPEN

I are the notice – whoa, nobody is commenting on the third chapter! Maybe you are all distacted by Talport, but I think no, for I do no- likie talport, as much as mcraft. But, yu will read it aywanywas.

Vriska not sure about feeling calignose for Gamzy. "do I hate him for realz?" was say vrikas and not sure. 'I have to m8 this...

huge desicon" was the think, of vrisky.

"please hate me vriska, and I am honking such spades" was gamzy, who so hate the vriksa.

'I have to think it THRU' say vriska, who cry out of the room. Gamzy throw pies at her, were made of slime, ad gamzee did no want to be witout sliem, so he pick up pies atferwayds. And eat

JON, was FINALY, over his metnal BREAKDAOPWN! 'not feeling so well' say jon, but feeling good enoff to buld his hosue. The hosue... to syat AWAY from the MONSTRES, like cREepers! !

the Creeper,s were not DOING VERY GOOD

but jons hosue, he think, "oh I can go back to my hosue, it is up there in Land of Shade and Wind!" was think johnn.

But the hosue... disaPEARd. D: D: D: D:

jade say, 'no jon, why is your house disapear?' for no understand, WHY HOUSE, WHY THE DISAPEAR! WHY THE

but jon was fine. He wuld biuld the best hosue, and find his old hosue with his sburb wepons in it and fight the monsters that were going to him and fighting him on the ground which is where they were.

He new that it was that which he had to do – build a hosue and he wuld do it.

So he build a hosue, was redy for the NIHGT. But the night... would not come for a long time. Jonh was getting scarred, for he thot, 'what I build... hsouese for nothing? Why I no fight maggik creepers?' but, as he see, the time wuld indeed comespiniognloink

To be contined!


	5. Chapter 5: Crepers

hopy shhoot bros iz MCRAFT! ino there hasnt been a chepter in a long time, i was busy playing teem fortess too. awaynyas heres the chepet.

CHATEU LOS EL FORESTS PRESENTS

MCRAFT

CHAPTER FIVE: CREPERS

john eggnog (lol!) finally the night come. john lokee around to see there were creepers around because he did have wepon.

Creeper wocked up to John fegggvert and john hold up a sord in defents.

"DATS a very nice HAUS uve got der. sure wuld be a same if somethink wus 2 hapen 2 it bro" said the creeper. John hit the creeper with Sord and it went ssss and blew up thetime and space OH NO CREPER IS EXPLOD" crrayed john egbert went to get a guy to help build the house. he found a perrson (lol!) named Markus who ofered to give him a KORIDAIMOND HOUSE (lol!) and he acceptd. soon he realeyes notch was a GAMIN CONSTUCT. "NO NOT A GAVIN CONSRTEDYU" said John got over it quickily.

Meanwhiles Vriska and Gamzee were duelingn in spzace idk why just sounds cool andm Vroska flrew her Flouride Octet at gamzee and she rolled an 8 and space blew up again.

also karkut was whining about something

To be contined?


	6. Chapter 6: romanse

With diamond house, jhon wasprotect from creepers forevers. since in minecraft idmoand protects from explod

but sudenly, vriska and gamzee crasshed down from teh space! "gasp" john said

"oOoOoOh VrIsKa" gamzee said and eye brow woggle

"gamzee... my hate for u... is now realised... let me... grab u..." and vriska was grabe him and they... KISS.

"hEhE vRiSkA i HaTe YoU sO mUcH" he said and slapped her and grabbed her SUGUESTIVELY

"oh no get off my lawn " joh n "said"


	7. Chapter 7: the contine of romanse

the contine of romans!

so ya

jhon was to say "get the off my lawn" and viskra and gamzee sayd "but we are in love *hate" i they siad

"get out or i'll wil lhave to to to shoot you" john said with angry! and puled out agun

"oh snaps" and they run away to teh bocket factory. "ORDER 1 BOCKET PLEAAZ" viskra saiyained to the guards. "ok" annd bucket. (warning this part is slightly inapopprite) the bocket was fill (oh nsaps)

then teh baby was name Gamska. but because parent were in hate they haz'd a Divworce. and gamska was traumotized. gamska went to john's diamon haouse. "john u know my mom and 3 her so become her love-husband so it will be a nice famiy"

then at the wedding joh and vriska were getting marryed. "do u kiss teh bride" wayvward volkgabansd said and john said "yea" and they kised vriska. AWWW and john was step-dad of gamska. "but... gamska! u have to go to babysitter's college where the baby sitters will take a care of you. wer r goin to honeymoon."

OH SNAPS


	8. Chapter 8: Baby Sits

gamska was at the baby sat collage

"hey... ar u the baby sat"

"no!" and they had a fight because it was college students who r been partying a d not study

but gamska had powers of gamzee and vroska and had half-purple half-blue blood and magic powers "H8NK" he said and threw a bomb grenagede at the baby sites. U MUSTDIE

but the baby sitters were actually the felt! and calbiborn was thel eader of babyu sitters college. "YOUR AM WiLL DIE""

so gamska was almost a death but then a guy came into the door, he was a trol but with lighterskin (not racist)_ and had a popmomatic vrillyhoo and blue blood and spiky long hair. "CALLIBON! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" said Johnska.

To be contined?


	9. Chapter 9: Cav

soo, johnska and gamska went home after they killed calibon.

"UR SAFE" john and vriska said with hap. and they gave them candy for evs.

because it was a good day.

then john looked outside and said "i want a better house and it will be underground" so he got the pickaxe and began tuneling underground. but he fond a cav. OH NO ITS A CAV.

"there might be a danger here!" and john proceeded down spookily.


End file.
